greggs_fan_infofandomcom-20200213-history
Gregg's Gauss Suit (In Depth)
'''''"Charging his abilities with every step, he's streamlined for speed. This is Gauss, the runner, the rapid."''''' '''"If the battle seems out of control.... Gregg, you're not going fast enough." '''____________________________________________________________________________ Gauss. Front edge: smooth heat-resistant composites. Trailing edges: streamlined, foiled, this particular one vaguely warped by extreme heat stress. "Ah, Gauss. Where to begin, where to begin... Well, the Ceres excavation of course. The site of the ancient tower of Altra." Blastcrete emplacements, air sentries... its fields saturated with tremor mines. A great fortress for the Great Lords of Ceres... until they were pitched from the roof, immortal bodies erupting on the dread mines below. An insurgency, from within. The Dax sent to reclaim Altra fared no better. Those that ran the gauntlet of bore-guns were soon cindered in the field beyond... That's when they called in our fleet-footed friend here. Altra was an ancient tower fortress on Ceres owned by the Orokin. An insurgency occurred there and the Orokin demanded its recapture. However, the tower's defenses proved to be impenetrable to the Dax batallion. Gauss came out of nowhere over the horizon. He rushed in to quell the insurgency. With his immense speed, he blitzed through the tower and was able to reclaim it. His victory earned him the title: the Saint of Altra. "'''''The Saint of Altra. If the mind wanders, what do you see?"''''' I see a vivid Lord-like Festival, the tremor mines bursting in a blinding wave, rising toward Altra. And Gauss - a smear of light, just ahead of the thermal avalanche - fast as fire. No... faster. Drusus, the Leverian's host, later found the Gauss suit and the equipment in an excavation of the area. Drusus disassembled the suit and the suit components and scattered them across the origin system, hoping that nobody would use the suit for other than its intended use. _____________________________________________________________________________________ '''Design and Info''' '''Superhuman Strength:''' The Gauss Suit is the strongest armor ever created by Gregg, as he was able to physically assault Rona and even actually hold up a struggle long enough to shift the tides of the Underworld War and grab the 4 stones despite Rona's physical might having completely outclassed the Gauss MK-Prototype. '''Superhuman Durability:''' Gregg's Gauss Suit is the most resilient armor ever created by Gregg. It was able to withstand Rona's attacks far better than Gregg expected, remaining functionable to the end. The suit allowed Gregg to withstand an accidental blow from Mjølnir, though he was briefly knocked out by the hit for about 3 seconds. Its most notable feat of durability was that it could contain the 4 Demon Stones, and even allowed Gregg to harness their collective power, regardless of the energy leakage into the armor itself. However, the armor was somewhat able to fully prevent Gregg from being almost fatally damaged by the immense radiation generated from snapping his fingers and using all of the Demon Stones at once. Despite Gregg's right arm becoming crippled and almost crushed from the power, it still kept Gregg alive. '''HUD:''' The Gauss Suit possesses a red, grey and white heads up display, it is capable of analyzing the environment and seeing through walls. Analyze objects, people or data, compute upcoming attacks, events, etc, and even answer phone calls, face times, voice chats, play videos, made recording logs, and more. '''Nanite Manipulation:''' The Gauss Suit was programmed to allow Gregg to control and reconfigure the nanobots that make up his armor, allowing him to form a variety of weapons and conducts which he used against his crusade against the Battle Of The Underworld. Presumably, it could form every weapon and tool Gregg has created. '''Suit Materialization:''' Gregg could materialize the Gauss Suit around him within seconds by pressing on the Arc Reactor core on his chest on his hoodie. He can even materialize individual parts of the suit, like his helmet, and dematerialize it whenever he wants. '''Nanite Relocation:''' The Gauss Suit can relocate nanites even from Gregg's other nanite creations. He used the relocation tech to reform his broken helmet multiple times in the battle and to steal the 4 Demon Stones from Rona without him noticing without removing the Demon Gauntlet. '''Demon''' '''Stones Holder:''' The suit was even able to materialize a makeshift Nano Gauntlet from the suit's nanotechnology. This allowed Gregg to concurrently harness the powers of the Demon Stones, thereby granting him near omnipotence. However, this gauntlet does not grant the same protection (perhaps none of it) from the stones' energy as the original Nano Gauntlet does. It mortally wounded Gregg due to his body type. '''Hologram Recording:''' Allows Gregg to record a holographic message to his beloved and most favorite person, Gregg's wife, Myu. In case of an untimely and unexpected death. _____________________________________________________________________________________ '''Attacks''' '''Mach Rush:''' Gregg bursts into a hyper-sprint bowling over enemies and charging the backup battery. Crashing into solid objects generates a powerful shockwave. '''Kinetic Plating:''' Generates red translucent armor plating that converts a portion of absorbed kinetic damage into energy. Also protects Gregg from being staggered or knocked down. Damage resistance is relative to the battery level. '''Thermal Sunder:''' Gregg siphons Kinetic energy from the area, charging the battery and inflicting cold damage on nearby enemies. However, reversing the process, though while draining the battery, it inflicts heat damage on nearby enemies. '''Red-Line:''' Pushes Gregg's battery beyond the Red-Line, supercharging his Abilities and setting Fire Rate, Attack Speed, Reload Speed, and Holster Speed into overdrive. When past the Red-Line, bolts of arcing red electricity dance periodically from Gauss, exploding in masses when the ability is deactivated. ____________________________________________________________________________ '''Capabilities'''